Emmett's Night with Bella
by Anime-Ice-Princess
Summary: This is a one-shot of an Emmett/Bella friendship. This is what happens when Edward is gone and what Bella dreams about. NO EMMETT/BELLA ROMANCE PAIRINGS!


It was my turn to watch Bella tonight. Edward had to go hunting with Alice, Rose, and Jasper, which he resented. So naturally I got the job of watching Bella to make sure she doesn't go running off with werewolves or gets mauled by a vampire. You know, normal stuff like that.

Bella just went to sleep a little bit ago, and was snoring softly while I went through her stuff. What? Like you wouldn't have done it.

So far I realised this, she reads a lot. I have found like 15 books in 2 of her drawers alone. I am going through her movies and I just found the movie Chicago. ' Good movie' I thought. I liked it when those girls were singing The Cell Block Tango, ah that was funny.

As I started trying to remember the lyrics, Bella moaned ," Edward...."

'Hmm' I thought ' Wonder where this is going' I was over to her at vampire speed and I was staring at her when she started writhing on her bed. "Edward...." She moaned again. " Edward, don't go! Please, please, please, don't go! I'll change, just please don't leave me!" She screamed. She was sobbing wet, heart-breaking sobs. "Alice! Please! Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Esme, Carlisle! Please don't go! Please!" She screamed.

"Bella!" I whispered, shaking her. " Bella wake up! It's okay!" I watched her as she woke up tears streaming down her face. I calmed down and hugged her to my chest as she sobbed, and I thought about what she said while she was dreaming.

Pain filled my non-beating heart as I relised she was dreaming about me and my family leaving her. I had a feeling this was only a little of how she had been when we left. Now, she knew he was coming back. Last time, she was positive he didn't love her and we were never coming back. I can't believe I let that idiot talk me into leaving my little sister. My defencless little sister!

I held her so I could see her face when she stopped crying. She looked up at me and said," Emmett, I am so sorry. I know you probably don't really want to deal with crying humans,"

I looked at her in shock. She was just crying, heart-broken, over something me and my family did, and she was apologising to me for crying because of it. "Bella," I said ," Don't apologise to me for crying. We hurt you, you have every right to cry. In fact, you have every right to hate us, but somehow you don't. Bella, you are one human I will comfort anytime. You made this family complete, ever after we all left you, you still love us, we are all very sorry. And, I promise, he won't leave you again. I won't let him. You are my baby sister, Bella, and I love you." I said softly and consolingly.

She smiled at me. " I love you too Emmett. Thank you." She hugged me and sat in my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder to be comfortable. She soon fell asleep again.

She looked happy this time. ' Edward must be with her whenever she sleeps' I thought. ' It makes her happy to have a freezing vampire with her while she sleeps' I mused. ' This is one odd human, and I am glad she's my sister'

It wasn't long after that did Edward come back through the window. I replayed what happened in my mind and he grimanced. I lokked at him and thought ' You left this girl with ridiculous pain, dude. You have no idea how much it hurts to leave someone you love by pure force. Leaving that girl was the worst mistake of my intire life' He nodded.

I slowly stood up, but nonetheless Bella woke up and looked around. Her eyes rested on Edward, and she lurched out of my arms to get to Edward. He chuckled softly and whispered how much he love and missed her to her.

'Edward, if you ever leave my little baby sister again, I will tear you limb from limb. That baby is so in love with you it hurts, and she loves our family, and if you hurt her again...' my thoughts trailed off, and Edward looked at me, pain on his face. He whispered, "I agree with you totally," at vampire speed, so Bella wouldn't hear it.

I said I love you and good- bye to Bella and left, thinking about how lucky our family was to have a specil human like Bella.

**The End**

**Please Review! Constructive Critism Allowed. This is my first story so please review and tell me if I should keep writing. Thx!**


End file.
